Out of the Ashes
by heggyy
Summary: Cal doesn't fight with Scott Ellison, and he goes after Ethan.
1. Chapter 1

I'm underwater.

A deep weight crushes above me, a thick liquid in my lungs. It's so dark, then too bright.

I'm floating.

I try to breathe, but the air is sticky and thick.

I'm being crushed.

I gasp for oxygen, trying, trying to breathe.

"Okay he's crashed. Can we start CPR."

 _2 hours earlier_

"Ethan! That's ringtones not funny! Look. That Scott Ellison's definitely after you. Just keep in touch, okay?"

Ethan watched as the call went to voicemail, then switched off his phone, turning his attention back to Alicia.

"Just Cal." He said to Alicia's questioning look.

"He alright?"

"Just a bruised ego I think." Ethan said, not unkindly. "Nothing a few shots won't sort out."

Alicia smiled. "It's our time to be happy."

With work the next morning, the night ended early. Ethan ended up walking most of the way back, wanting to save his money and enjoy the relatively warm night. His flat was in the rougher end of town, but within walking distance of the hospital and some shops. Cal had been staying on and off, and despite enjoying his company, Ethan was glad to have the flat alone tonight. He was looking forward to watching TV then heading to bed.

The night was quiet, and Ethan couldn't shake that ominous, prickling feeling that someone was following him. Yet he didn't see anything untoward, and he seemed to be alone on the street.

The block of flats was dark despite the complaints made by the tenants, and Ethan squinted to tap in the code for the flats. He got it wrong, and was getting the torch app on his phone up when he heard steps behind him.

"Dr Hardy."

The voice was low and ominous. Ethan spun round.

It was Scott Ellison.

"Mr Ellison?" Ethan said, maintaining some professionalism despite the situation.

He took a step closer.

"You killed my Dad."

"No- no! That's not true!" Ethan spluttered. The gravitas of the situation hit him. Scott was a good foot taller than him, it was dark and nobody was about.

"You killed my Dad." Scott repeated, taking a step forwards.

Ethan took a step back, hitting the door. He considered trying to get the code in and into the relative safety of the flats, but he couldn't do it fast enough, and anyway, Scott would just follow him in. Better to keep him out here, away from his neighbours.

"Your Dad died in a tragic accident. We tried as hard as we could. But he was too sick." Ethan said soothingly. "Nothing could save him."

"No." Scott said, his voice hard. "You didn't treat him because you don't agree with what he does."

Ethan shook his head. "We treat everyone at the ED"

"You're lying!" Scott roared, spittle flying everywhere. Ethan winced, back.

"I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. Nobody deserves to lose their father."

"No." Scott spat. "But everyone gets what they deserved."

"Scott," Ethan pleaded, hating the desperation in his voice. "Don't do anything you'll regret. Walk away. We'll never talk about this."

"It's far too late for that," Scott said, smiling to himself, enjoying a private joke.

He took another step forward and swung his fist, smashing Ethan in the face. His glasses shattered and his world swam in and out of focus. Another punch caught Ethan in his stomach, and he doubled over winded. Scott battered him, kicks coming in from different angles. Ethan tried to stand, but before long he was on the floor, curled in a fetal position, desperately trying to protect his stomach and head.

Scott eased off, panting from the exertion. Ethan tried to move, gasping with pain. He pulled himself to his knees, then staggered up, leaning heavily on the door handle.

"Please," he wheezed. "Stop."

"The pain didn't stop for my Dad." Scott said, bringing his face so close to Ethan's that he could feel his hot breath.

"His death was painless. He had pain relief. It wouldn't have hurt." Ethan whispered.

"You just don't learn!" Scott screamed. "You doctors - you think you're God!"

Suddenly there was a glint of silver and Ethan felt a hot blinding pain in his stomach. He gasped, and for a moment his eyes met Scott's, and they stared at each other, startled. Then Ethan crumpled to the floor and Scott fled, leaving him alone.

The pain was all-consuming, waves that blocked out any reason or attempt at logic. Ethan gritted his teeth, trying to get oxygen into his lungs. At the back of his mind he knew he needed help. Seven years at medical school - he knew he would bleed out if he didn't get into surgery soon. He tried to put pressure on the wound, but he was too weak, his arms trembling.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out, his hands shaking so hard he could barely read the call. Cal. He tried - he tried so hard - to drag his thumb across the screen to accept the call, but he was too weak, too cold. The call went through to voicemail, and Ethan wanted to scream with frustration. He tried to tap at the screen, but his grip loosened and the phone fell from his hand, clattering on the concrete, tantalisingly near. He was shaking - from shock or cold he didn't know - and black blurred the edges of his vision.

This was it.

He was going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

Cal swore at the phone. Why did Ethan never pick up? What was the point of having an expensive smartphone if he never used it?

It was late at night, and Cal desperately wanted to relax and get some sleep. Yet part of his mind always pulled back to Ethan, the way Scott Ellison was watching him, the intensity of his stare. He sighed. He wouldn't get any rest until he knew Ethan was safe. He swung out of bed and tapped in Alicia's number.

"Alicia?"

"Cal?" She replied blearily.

Cal didn't waste any time. "Is Ethan with you?"

"What? No. He went home hours ago... Why? Is something wrong?"

"No." Cal said quickly. "Everything's fine."

Without even saying goodbye, he hung up.

He grabbed his keys and his coat and half jogged to his car. It wasn't far to Ethan's flat, and at that time of night the streets were empty and quiet. He parked the car, not even bothering to park it correctly. He had a ominous sense of foreboding, an acidic taste at the back of his mouth. He jogged through the complex until he found Ethan's block. And there, curled outside the entrance door, was his brother.

"Ethan!" He screamed, running to his side. Adrenaline coursed through his body, his stomach tightened, his blood pumping loudly in his ears.

He pulled open Ethan's coat, searching for the cause of the blood soaking his shirt.

"Ethan! What happened? Wake up!"

Ethan's eyes opened a tiny bit.

"You're going to be alright. You're going to be fine." Cal said, his hands shaking as he pushed down on the wound.

"I...don't...want…"

Cal shushed him. "Don't talk. Just save your energy. I'm going to ring an ambulance."

His hand reached into his back pocket but it was empty. He searched his other pocket, but he knew it was hopeless. His mobile phone was currently sitting on the kitchen table back in his flat. Fuck.

"Help!" Cal roared at the top of his voice, a primal desire to save his brother giving his voice more volume. He shouted again and again until his voice was hoarse and cracking, desperate for some help.

Finally a young woman, still in pyjamas, ran out.

"Please! I need you to ring an ambulance!" Cal deplored.

She stared at the crimson blood, rooted to the spot with shock.

"Go and get help!" Cal bellowed roughly. Now was no time for niceties. This shook her out of her daze and she turned on her heel and ran back up the stairs to her flat.

Cal turned back to his brother.

"Gotta keep me on my toes, don't you? Just when I was getting relaxed. Gotta keep my edge though?" Cal said. He tried to keep his tone light and conversational, but he couldn't keep the tremor out of his voice.

The woman ran back down the stairs.

"Is he going to be alright?"

Cal glanced up at her. A civilian. Definitely didn't know anything about medicine.

"Yes. Absolutely fine. But I need you to run to my car. It's the grey one - parked just round the corner. There's a red first aid kit in the glove compartment."

The woman nodded and ran off as fast as she could in the fluffy slipper she was wearing.

"Ethan? Can you hear me?" Cal said, more gently. "I need you to keep your eyes open."

"So...tired…" Ethan murmured.

"I know mate. But fight it okay. You can sleep as much as you want later. The ambulance will be here soon and we'll get you straight to the hospital."

The woman came panting back round the corner.

"Open it and get out the bandages." Cal instructed. He ripped them out of the plastic wrapping with his teeth and plugged the wound with them.

"You a doctor?" The woman said quietly.

Cal nodded. "And this is my brother."

"Oh God." The woman breathed.

Cal could hear the distant sound of sirens.

"Make sure the ambulance knows where to come."

The woman nodded and he could hear her shouting to the paramedics. He immediately recognised Iain and Dixie's voices, clear in the night air.

"Dix! Iain! We're over here!" Cal shouted. He didn't think he'd ever been as relieved to see their familiar fluorescent jackets, their green bags slung over one shoulder, their purple plastic gloves already snapped on.

"Is that…?" Dixie said.

"He's been stabbed. I don't know how long he's been out here. I've put pressure on the wound-" Cal's voice catching, emotion that had been building up finally washing over him.

"Okay Cal. We'll take it from here." Iain said, bending down and putting pressure on the wound. "You've had quite a shock."

Cal stood back, relieved to have his hands out of his brothers abdomen. He was shaking and covered in blood.

"Are you injured?" Dixie asked. Cal shook his head.

"Please. Just treat Ethan."

Dixie met his gaze for a second, then turned back to Iain.

"I'll grab a board."

"I'm going to give you some morphine for the pain," Iain said calmly as he got out morphine from his bag with one hand, keeping the other firmly on the wound. "Then we're going to get you on a board and to the ED. Sound good?"

Ethan's mouth twitched a little in reply.

"Have you got any other injuries?"

Ethan nodded a little.

"Did you lose consciousness?"

Ethan shrugged his shoulders.

Dixie ran back with the board.

"We need to move quickly."

Ethan's eyes drooped, the effort of staying awake too much.

"Ethan, mate, it's really important you stay awake, so keep making noises okay." Iain said.

He moaned a little.

"That's great. You're doing great."

Iain glanced back at Dixie, and Cal watched as a silent message passed between the two.

"Right, we're going to get you on a board." Dixie said. Cal stepped forward and the three of them moved Ethan onto the board. He wasn't heavy - far from it, but every movement sent a jerking pain through him, and he screamed in agony.

As Dixie and Iain wheeled Ethan to the ambulance, Cal turned to the woman, who had been standing awkwardly.

"Thank you for your help."

"Don't worry," she said distractedly, watching the paramedics. "Look, can I come and see him? In a few days?"

Cal nodded, although he didn't recognise her and didn't think Ethan had mentioned her. "Sure." Then he turned and ran after Dixie and Iain.


End file.
